Dolor
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: ¿Cual es el significado de vencer? ¿Cual es el sentido de perder? no importa lo mas fuerte que seas nadie te golpeara tan duro como la vida misma, es cruel implacable y te mantendrá postrado donde estas para siempre a menos que tu se lo impidas. Lo único que te queda por hacer es levantarte y luchar hasta el final. Solo los cobardes se rinden. Tu eres mejor que ellos. Demuéstralo.
1. Death

**Dolor.**

 _._

 _._

 _Ayer. 18 de agosto de 2016. Un día que vivirá por siempre en la infamia y en la desgracia…los seguidores de Satoshi katsumoto fueron…_

La voz de la radio se corto en breve debido al golpe recibido por un pequeño estuche que contenía al parecer dulces y que poseía la forma de un corazón. El mismo que había sido en un principio cubierto por envoltorio transparente a manera de presente y digo tenía, ya que la brusquedad del impacto no solo término destrozándolo sino que se cargo también la radio digital que emita la noticia en revuelo.

En esa misma habitación se encontraba Ash Ketchum el actualmente conocido como segundo mejor competidor de la liga Kalos…arrodillado y con su gorra inseparable gorra opacando su mirada. Ahí también estaba otra persona, una chica para ser exactos…su nombre; Serena Yvonne Gabena, quien estaba de pie frente al joven competidor, el cual se veía muy mal…al parecer ambos estaban conscientes de la situación que nosotros apenas estábamos asimilando.

Aunque ellos habían sido grandes amigos y sin duda estábamos acostumbrados a verlos alegres y a gustos compartiendo tiempo de calidad, parecía ser que en esta ocasión era algo diferente…y nada benéfico. La confirmación de esto…fue ver la postura de Serena frente a Ash quien al parecer bajaba la mano como si hubiera sostenido algo entre sus dedos.

–No… –Fue el monosílabo proclamada en tono sorpresivo y desalentador del azabache, mientras levantaba la mirada para enfrentar a la de su más estimada amiga de la infancia. – ¿Serena…también tu…? –Fueron sus palabras entrecortadas. –Por favor. ¡Tu no! –Él azabache levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos celestes de la chica. Ver su expresión le turbo masivamente. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Serena nunca la dijo nada. Pero ver su mirada…usualmente alegre y cariñosa...junto a su expresión optimista, implicaron un cambio radical que lo dejo desarmado. Serena tenía una expresión muerta, un gesto iracundo y una mirada de desprecio; fría, furiosa e imparcial. Un cambio radical al de la chica que recordaba.

Ella nunca respondió a su llamado, simplemente continuo mirándole con ese gesto de rencor y odio. Una mirada que ya había desarmado a Ash y que por cierto, solo servía para intimidarlo en verdad. Le fue difícil sostener la mirada con ella. Se sentía vaporizado por esos ojos celestes severos, debido a ello…tuvo que bajar su vista y esconderla bajo la visera de su gorra. No podía verla a la cara y sabia, que por una buena razón, no se sentía con derecho a levantar la frente y cruzar miradas con ella.

De pronto vio como en su postura imponente ella se tomaba el listón que llevada al cuello de su blusa y sin reparos lo arrancaba de su atuendo. El listón azul cayo frente al azabache quien lo observo absorto. El tacto con el que si amiga lo había desechado como si fuese simple basura. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciera esto con un presente suyo el cual había atesorado con mucho afecto al parecer? Sospechaba y temía acertar con ello que no esperaba oírlo de ella. Pero…verla en esa actitud le dejo claro las cosas.

–Patético… –Fue la única exclamación de parte de la pelimiel mientras entonaba su mirada hacia el azabache, quien comprendía con sumo pesar como su más estimada amistad no había perdonado tampoco las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ash entendía ahora lo que pasaba. Después de haberlo perdido todo en la final de la liga Kalos…la maldición se extendió sobre su persona como un cáncer. Su popularidad paso de la noche a la mañana de ser un prospecto a campeón que pronto reclamaría el título de elite…a ser un don nadie casi olvidado por completo. Las burlas y ofensas no se hicieron esperar en las críticas por su desempeño y por si fuera poco su credibilidad había sido totalmente eliminada. Lo que termino por alejar a sus amigos y seguidores. Dejándole sin reparos y quedando prácticamente a su suerte en el olvido y el abandono.

Solo quedaba ella…solo quedaba Serena. Y ahora cuando intento aferrarse a su vinculo con el pasado glorioso, esta lo había repudiado tomando aquel presente que había comprado hacia solo un par de días inicialmente como regalo de amistad…siendo ahora un tributo de disculpa por su mala participación. Pero el resultado no fue el esperado.

–Serena… –Ash musito pero la pelimiel decidió retirarse. –¡No! –Exclamo casi en un grito mientras con desesperación el azabache se arrastro hasta lanzarse a los pies de la joven, aferrándose de un fuerte abrazo a sus botas.

–¿Que crees que haces? –Serena cuestiono entre sorpresa y coraje.

–¡Por favor…no me dejes tú también…! –Ash desesperadamente le rogo mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su mente. – ¡Todos se han ido Serena! No tengo a nadie…a nadie. ¡Por favor no me dejes tú también! ¡Te lo ruego…te lo suplico! –Ash estrujo las botas y medias de la joven performance mientras su desesperación le obligaban a actuar de esa forma.

– ¿Y seguir a un perdedor como tú? ¡Continuar a tu lado donde no tendré futuro para nada! ¡Ni en sueños! – Serena musito con desprecio mientras veía implacablemente al azabache casi llorar por su aceptación.

–Hare lo que me pidas…seré lo que quieras que sea. ¡Pero por favor…no me dejes…Serena yo te quiero! ¡De verdad de verdad te quiero…de verdad…! –Era en parte razón, él la quería. Quizás mas que a ninguna. Pero parecía ser que esto no le afecto a ella en lo mínimo.

–No eres digno de mi corazón. Te admiraba en un principio. Pero ya no. Tú no eres quien creí que serias. Me equivoque contigo. Que bueno que abrí los ojos. Tu mismo me ayudaste a hacerlo. –Esa fue su respuesta definitiva.

– ¡Serena por favor! –Ash tomo todas sus fuerzas para verla a los ojos. El contraste era demoledor.

–Eres inferior…débil…y patético. –La pelimiel tomo con fuerza sus ropas y se libero bruscamente del agarre del azabache, quien debido a esto cayó al suelo igual por su falta de atención. Una vez ahí, vio a Serena fulminarlo con la mirada para luego marcharse.

La puerta se cerro de golpe. Su mejor amiga, casi hermana le había dejado atrás. Ya no tenía a nadie que le apoyase. Claro, estaba sus pokemons, pero…aun así esto le dolió y mucho. Cayó en cuenta de su situación. Era en este momento cuando se maldijo entre llantos y rabietas el haber invitado a Alan a competir en la liga Kalos. También se maldecía por no haber podido vencerlo nunca. Y para colmo, se maldecían a si mismo porque en parte, las palabras de Serena eran ciertas: Era debil y patético.

Presa del dolor Ash se recrimino haber fallado a todos los que creían en él especialmente por desilusionar a sus amigos y a Serena. Y seguro que a mas gente fuera de Kalos. En vista de lo que tenía enfrente Ash recordó algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño y entrenaba en el equipo. En baseball se le llama "ponchado". Había juntado suficientes bolas pérdidas para ser ponchado no solo en la liga sino en general. Salir de la banca de nuevo…esa era cuestión suya.

Quizá Serena tenía razón. Era debil así que lo lógico…era volverse más y más fuerte que antes. Reprimiendo todo su dolor…todas sus lágrimas que fluyeron por sus cuencas, el azabache hizo lo posible por levantarse. Algo que en serio dolió. Miro la puerta por donde había salido Serena. Era cierto…no era digno de ganarse su corazón…su afecto y amistad. Y seguramente tampoco era digno de obtener el apoyo de sus demás amigos y seguidores también.

En ese caso…haría lo imposible…para obtener su perdón. Lucharía de nuevo con más y más fuerza. Tendría que ganar su confianza de nuevo. Entrecerró la mirada limpio sus lagrimas reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban. Iba a seguir por más. Sin embargo…por ahora se daría el lujo de llorar y desfogar su dolor. Así que nuevamente se dejo caer en sus rodillas y llorar como un niño perdido. Extrañaba a sus amigos y también a su madre. Pero iba a extrañar mucho más a Serena.

Aceptaba que la vida era injusta…y lo entendía. Quería vivir. Pero Arceus…la vida no debía de quererlo a él.

 **FIN**


	2. Rebirth

_¡Esta es la emisión de emergencia! A los ciudadanos de Ciudad Luminous y sus alrededores…se les advierte del peligro…atecionatención…a ytodos los habitqnteshabitantes de lLuminous…habla el superintendente…evacuen la ciudad. Repito. Evacuen-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

–La transmisión de emeregencnaia murió cuando el altavzoz ubicado en un poste fue destruido por una de las grandes ramas que habían emergido por toda ciudad Luminous.

L–La ciudad era un caos, la mejor definición era esa; los edificios eran atravesados y dañados por aquellas ramificaciones de lo que podría considerarse un árbol viviente. Lo que haya originado aquel gran fenómeno, una cosa era segura; estaba destruyendo toda la ciudad Luminos. Sin importar como o porque habiahabía sucedido esto, una cosa era segura. Necesitaba averiguar comocómo ayudar a resolver estoresolverlo. Independientemente que mi corazón estuviera destrozado y que me sintiese sumamente mal…teniatenía que hacer a un lado todos esos sentimientos.

.

.

– ¡Alan! Tenemos que movernos. RapidoRápido. –Fueron palabras que recordé haberle dicho. Nos encontramos intentando salir del complejo deportivo. Tuviimos una ligera charla sobre los senitmientossentimientos…si sentimientos. NEn este caso; los sentimientos que tiene Alan hacia Manirion. Como haya sido, la situación tuvo un ligero detalle cuando llegamos a las afueras del complejo.

SeSé que Serena ahora me odia, y que Clemont realmente ya no ve el interés en seguirme. Digo esto puesto a lo que ha ocurrido anteriormente, y si bien quizá la única razón que aunaún mantiene esperanzas o al menos empatía por mi persona sea Bonnie, reconozco que me alegre mucho el haberlos visto nuevamente, me alivio pior el hecho de confirmar que estaban ilesos, aunque en seguida el dejo en sus miradas sobre todo en la de Serena reveabanrevelaban que no se veiaveía muy feliz de volverme a ver.

Dejando de lado aquello inmdiatamenteinmediatamente nos pusimos manos a la obra; ir a por Mmanirion, lamentablemente onpunichan eligioeligió el momento equivocado para darse a la huida. Debido a esto tuvimos que dividirnos. Para solucionar esto; dDebido a que en principio lo habiahabía planeado, elegielegí seguir a aAlan en la búsqueda de mMairnon mientras que cClemont, Bonnie y sSerena se encargarían de punichan y de torre prisma, donde al parecer era de donde s se originaban aquellas enormes ramas.

Sea por tener en cuenta que la situación era inusual y ameritaba responder debidamntedebidamente, Clemont nos fscilitofacilitó comunicadores. AsiAsí que sin masmás partimos hacia nuestro destino. De saber que iba a suceder en adelante, habría pensado de forma diferente mis planes. Pero…que podría hacer.

Si…ssée que podría haber hecho:

Cuando Alan me entrego a los mMygthhyienas….simplemente no pude evitarle hubiese gritado decirle; TRAIDOR!

.

.

.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió despuesdespués? La verdad no lo sesé, pero cuando me desperté luego de haber sido derribado asiasí...un gran shock me golpeo obligándome a despertar solo para encontrarme crucificado. No podría decirlo de otro modo: Expuesto junto a mis pokemons como viles trofeos en lo masmás alto de torre prisma. La impresión del momento nunca se olvida. Créanme que no.

.

.

.

–-¿Alan que sucede aquí? ¡RespondemeRespóndeme! –Ahí estaba alanAlan junto con alguien masmás que habiahabía conocido hace poco: Lysson.

–-Lamento tener que recurrir a esto Satoshi. Pero puede que tutú seas uno de los elegidos. –Lo que Lysson dijo realmente no le encontraba sentido alguno. Elegidos…¿… ¿Para quequé?

–-obvservaObserva bien Alan. Esto solo es el inicio. El incioinicio de un nuevo génesis. Y es en parte…gracias a a ti. –Las palabras de Llysson hacia alanAlan, fueron contundentes. La explicación del porque nos dejodejó a todos impresionados. Y para mi…mí…una revleacionrevelación; al parecer tiene sentido el porquepor qué alanAlan era tan…poderoso.

–-¿pero la gente inocente? –alana cuestiono a Llysson por lo quque seria de todos. Era cierto ese plan de Lysson no pareciaparecía ser justo.

–-Lo siento alanAlan, pero en este nuevo mundo no hay lugar para los débiles y los indignos. –Las simples palabras de Lysson dejaron sin habla tanto a Ash como a Alan. Por el lado de este ultimoúltimo; la revelación y su impacto dejo helado al joven de ojos azules. Tanto que se desplomo sobre si y comenzocomenzó a glpeargolpear el suelo.

–-¡No permitiré que lo hagas! –La reacción del azabache fue totalmente justificada. ´Sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido en su vida como entrenador e indpendienteindependiente de lo que ocurrioocurrió en la liga. Ash era un joven idealista y con nobles fundamentos. Para él; este plan era una barbarie. En cuanto escucho las palabras indignosindignas y débiles, no pudo sino visualizar a Bonnie y muchos pequeños como ella. Él mismo habiahabía sido alguna vez un chiquillo débil y posiblemente indigno, aun asiasí Lysson lo habiahabía llamado elegido. No podía simplemente permitirle que acabara con todas esas personas.

–-No tienes porquepor qué elegir esa actitud Satoshi… –-eEl pelirrojo dirigiodirigió su atención al azabache. –Solo piénsalo… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho este mundo por ti? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho toda esa gente por ti? ¿Te han agradecido siquiera por todas esas ocasiones en las que arriesgaste la vida al salvarlos? –Lo que Lysspon dijo, dejo sorprendido al azabache.

–- ¿De que estas hablando? –El azabache sospechaba, no; sabia de que hablaba pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

-Satoshi Kun. Eh investigado mucho de ti, no solo tu participación en la liga Kalos, sino también en aquellos incidentes…aislados. Se lo mucho que has sacrificado por otros. –Efectivamente pareciaparecía que el líder del team flare había investigado muy a fondo sobre su vida y obra. –Solo piénsalo Satoshi… ¿Ahora mismo donde están las personas que te siguen? ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Alan no es tu amigo. Él solo le importa Mairinnon y nadie más.

Nuevamente Satoshi se encontraba de bruces contra la realidad. Alan había hecho esto por sus sentimientos hacia Mmairinon, en cuanto a él. Bueno, aunque Serena ya no sintiese nada, igual él quería velar por ellos.

– ¿Mira lo que han hecho por ti? Te han dejado solo. No tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte. Todos te han dejado atrás. –Lysson y Alan miraron, en cierto modo, como Ash bajaba la mirada en desaliento, el hombre espero ver al azabache romperse bajo el peso de sus palabras sumado a su desdichada situación.

.

.

.

Independientemente de esto, todos ellos eran inconscientes de que cierto trio de "maleantes" se encontraba grabando en vivo todo el incidente. Y prácticamente todo Kalos los estaba viendo. Impactante.

De entre ellos, un trio de espectadores, que en estos momentos se encontraban de camino a torre prisma pudo observar a través de un monitor como su antiguo camarada era crucificado frente a toda la ciudad como si fuese un sacrificio ritual.

La visión demasiado dura para ellos fue tal que sin lugar a dudas provoco un sentido hondo de remordimiento debido a su actitud frente a cierto joven derrotado. De ellos, podía resaltar con mayor sentido el pesar de la joven Serena Yvonne Gabena. Ella no podía creerlo. En su momento, ella estuvo totalmente defraudada de las acciones que su amigo de la infancia, sin embargo los tiempos había cambiado. Era necesario poner los pies la tierra y ahora mismo aquel joven había sido capturado y puesto en peligro.

Ahora mismo Serena veía una gran bifurcación en sus sentimientos. Había jurado enterrar el amor de Ash incluso su cariño y amistad, y ahora mismo verlo expuesto, tan frágil y débil…en cierto modo era diferente de cómo se mostró en su momento ante ella.

Serena se sintió realmente mal pero nada de lo que sintiera iba a cambiar las cosas. Si quería enmendar su falta, debía de poner manos a la obra y hacer lo posible por salvar a Satoshi. Quizá no tanto por sus sentimientos enterrados, sino tal vez porque lo correcto era ayudarlo. Eso es lo que haría…lo que haría Satoshi.

.

.

.

Independientemente de esto otras personas, quienes habían visto las prórrogas de Lysson habían puesto marcha rumbo a Luminous con el objetivo de detener este abominable plan.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA** …


	3. The end and the resurrection

Death and Resurretion.

.

.

.

La batalla por liberar Luminalia había llegado a un punto crítico. Las personas que habían quedado atrás hacían lo que podían para poder dirigirse a los refugios improvisados que fueron montados en poco tiempo. Ahora mismo los voluntarios que valientemente habían mantenido la lucha para defender a los civiles tenían mucho trabajo, y aun así; habían logrado ponerse al día con lo que los "medios informativos" estaban cubriendo en exclusiva. La batalla final por salvar no solo a Luminalia sino a toda Kalos…y prácticamente a todo el mundo.

En efecto, a estas alturas ya era de saber común, que este fenómeno era obra de Zygarde, el pokemon guardián de Kalos, quien también seria conocido como aquel que traería la muerte y destrucción de la región por no decir del mundo, siendo claro que sus acciones estaban siendo dirigidas por parte de Zygarde. Claro que de eso hace poco más de una hora.

La situación actual, así como el nuevo temor que la gente observaba, era aquel titánico monstruo de roca que a sabiendas de unos pocos así como nosotros, llevaba por nombre; "Zygarde" Un núcleo primitivo de una era antiquísima. Con igual sino es que mayor poder que el que el actual zygarde poseía…o es que debíamos llamarlo… ¿Puni chan?

Si eso era. Daba igual, ahora mismo lo que hizo punichan había sido ya dejado atrás, pues gracias a Bonnie, había logrado despertarlo de ese trance impuesto por el Team Flare, de quienes ya no teníamos por qué preocuparnos, así es. Tal parece que logramos hacer bien nuestro trabajo y más que bien diría yo. Serena había hecho su rol al frenar al enemigo en su cede para ayudar a Marion a salvar a su Chespin, claro…que son la ayuda de nadie más que el mismo Máximo Peñas…o Steven, como yo lo recordaba. Y no era el único.

La verdad es que no sé por dónde comenzar. Esta misma mañana había tenido la peor y más deshonrosa derrota en toda mi vida, había logrado demasiado progreso en mi meta que simplemente este tropiezo había ido a dar al trasto con todas mis expectativas, sencillamente ya me era difícil encontrar una razón más por la que seguir adelante, y lo peor de todo es que había afectado seriamente mi amistad con todos mis amigos y conocidos, resultando el golpe de gracia; la muerte de mi amistad de antaño con Serena, la única amiga por quien llegue a sentir un afecto especial.

Si, sin duda fue un mal día, pero no creí que realmente fuera a ser el fin del mundo, como lo había escuchado de labios del mismo señor Lyssoon, de saber quién era o mejor dicho, que intenciones tenía en un principio yo personalmente lo habría puesto bajo custodia de la policía, sin importarme que fuese un antiguo noble.

Ese día fue uno muy malo a mi parecer, fue también al descubrir que Alain; un hábil entrenador así como asistente del profesor Sycamore y un buen amigo al parecer, me había traicionado, me había entregado a los mightyhienas. Por primera vez en mi vida o al menos desde que recuerdo, sentí una punzada de rencor verdadero contra una persona. Y ni cuando me entere que lo había hecho para hacer feliz a Marion, disminuyo mi furia, lo peor de todo esto, es que tuve delante mío al mismo Lysson proclamando sus consignas de superioridad, elitismo y soberbia, su idea de que el mundo que conocemos era horrible y cruel, injusto e indigno. Bajo su dogma…un nuevo mundo debía ser creado a partir de las cenizas del actual, de nuestro mundo…de mi mundo.

Cuando le reclame por todo lo que valía la pena este bello mundo, hábilmente el pelirrojo me devolvió el golpe con guante blanco. Con el pique de adrenalina, había olvidado que esta mañana ese mundo bello y radiante, no me había ofrecido su mejor rostro. ¿Cómo diantres supo Lysson sobre mis amigos, era obvio que mi derrota fue algo lógico pero como diantres se enteró de mi situación con mis amigos y Serena?

De cualquier forma aquello fue irrelevante ya. A estas alturas, había logrado superar el juego de Lysson. Al parecer mi furia reprimida termino por hacer que Greninja y yo, lográsemos liberarnos y liberar a nuestros pokemons. La verdad no recuerdo haber visto el rostro de Lysson pero estoy seguro que se sorprendió sino es que mostraba admiración si es posible decirlo así. Había encargado a Alain, quien a estas horas dándose cuenta de su culpa había decidido luchar a mi lado. Sea porque resultaba conveniente o no, decidí aceptar su ayuda y pelear contra Lysson.

A la batalla se nos sumó nadie más que la misma Saki, que irónicamente había traicionado a Lysson. No me imagino lo difícil que hubiera sido haber enfrentado un doble duelo con la fuerza de Saki contra nuestra. Y aun así vencer a Lysson resulto ser una dura proeza. Al final, tras vencer a sus dos super pokemons, el mismo Lysson quien se había hecho de aquellos extraños implementos y excéntricos lentes, se lanzó al vacío cayendo desde la cima de torre prisma, en donde había tenido lugar nuestra batalla.

En se momento en serio creímos que había encontrado su fin al caer, pues ni siquiera pudimos contemplar donde había caído, la niebla de guerra que se sembró por toda la ciudad y la luna roja que se observaba esta noche, nos impedían avistarlo. Así sin más, no tuvimos más opción que asumir que el líder del team flare estaba muerto y que nuestras prioridades eran otras.

.

/

.

Otras prioridades…sumarse a la batalla final por defender ahora ciudad Fluxus de lo que al parecer era ese enorme Zygarde de piedra. La verdad debo admitir que la intromisión que tuvimos Alain, Clemont y yo, pudo haber sido digna de un grupo de súper héroes. Y la verdad muy lejanamente, la idea de batallar junto a Alain, Sakki y mis antiguos amigos así como los líderes de gimnasio, pudo haber sido la emoción más feliz que pude tener en todo este oscuro día. Así es; estaba feliz de poder unirme a la lucha, de combatir a su lado de estar junto a ellos en este momento.

-No Ash…nosotros no vinimos a luchar por Kalos. –Fueron las palabras que oí venir de Korrina así como de Viola.

-Hemos venido luchar a tu lado hijo. –Fueron en simples términos lo que dijo Amaro.

-Tienes valor muchacho. Por ello lucharemos contigo. –Wulfrid también añadió mostrándose firme.

-Ash Ketchum…ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. –Las palabras provenientes de Steven, fueron un cálido sentido de recompensa, y la sorpresa máxima…ver a antiguos amigos. Listos para unirse a la batalla.

Por primera vez desde que todos esto comenzó, parecía que estaba de nuevo en ese glorioso pasado, no…era una falsa sensación, nada sería igual que el glorioso pasado. Pero esto; luchar por el nuevo mañana, haciéndolo al lado de tus grandes amigos y aliados. Fue sin duda lo mejor que pude llegar a vivir.

Resaltando claro, que tendría que hacerlo sin el sentimiento que guardaba por Serena.

.

.

.

Luchar por el mañana, esa fue una gran lección que si bien no sabía cómo demostrar, lo cierto es que se me daba bastante bien impartirla a los demás, cuando punichan le mostros a su hermano lo que nosotros, los mal llamado humanos, en general hacíamos, y el por qué no parecíamos ser dignos de este mundo que al menos de parte del hermano de punichan parecía ser una idea irrevocable. Pero insisto; al mostrar lo que nosotros los indignos logramos al luchar codo a codo juntos; todos juntos contra ese monstruo. Fue quizá razones para que se replantear sus dogmas.

Lamentablemente no todos parecen cambiar tan fácilmente sus directrices.

Ahora de frente ante un Zygarde de roca que había sido vencido y estaba listo para ser destruido por nosotros…los "defensores de Kalos" en línea de formación, cual regimiento de soldados en plena batalla, a la orden de Diantha todos lanzamos nuestra andanada esperando dar en el blanco para así destruir de una vez y para siempre a esa amenaza. Sin embargo, no contamos con el hecho de que Lysson vendría de entre los muertos para terminar su trabajo.

Debo serles sincero. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí tanto miedo y a la vez odio, si odio reprimido. Lo que si estoy seguro es que fue la primera vez que tuve el gran sentimiento de luchar y no detenerme por nada, absolutamente por nada.

Lysson volvió no sé cómo lo hizo y tomo el control de Zygarde, lo utilizaría para terminar lo que en un principio era su plan maestro. Eliminar a los indignos y los inferiores, remplazándolos por una raza de elegidos. Yo era uno de los elegidos…esas fueron las palabras de Lysson en su momento, su oferta tentaría a cualquier, y la forma en que lo decía, daba a entender por qué Alain cayo directamente ante sus palabras. ¡Pero yo no! Si era cierto, el mundo había sido malo conmigo este día, pero no podía usar eso como pretexto y suponer que estaba en mi derecho de sacrificar todo y a todos por algo tan…injusto.

No…este mundo aun con sus imperfectos, me había entregado algo que yo nunca podre negar, alegría, felicidad ambos sentimientos por parte de mi familia, mi querida madre, mis pokemons y mis amigos. Todos ellos, lo de ahora no cambiaba el hecho del pasado. Para nada. Este mundo al parecer cruel e injusto también tenía las razones para sentirme alegre, feliz, orgullo, y digno.

Pese a todo…lo que ocurrió antes, a pesar de todo…yo no podía rendirme y menos ahora…cuando estaba más cerca de ayudar a terminar con esto.

Si así había sido, este había sido mi mundo feliz, y mucho se lo debía a las personas a mí alrededor, por lo que asumir el fin de este mundo…sería imperdonable. Eh ahí mi decisión, lucharía por este mundo para entregarle su próximo mañana, eso…o moriría en el intento.

.

.

.

El milagro que pude contemplar ante mis ojos fue sencillamente increíble y lo digo yo que eh visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Pero ver a una leyenda viviente como Zygarde, adoptar una transformación sin precedentes solo supuesta de leyendas, fue el último atisbo de esperanza de poner fin a esto. Previamente había reunidos a todos…a todos mis aliados. Unido fuerzas y lanzado a la carga, junto, junto lucharíamos por ese mañana.

-Tenemos que detener a Lysson! –Diantha declaro con firme voz.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Bonnie y Marion aquí, es peligroso. –Ash reafirmo.

-Yo las llevare a un lugar seguro. –Meyer declaro.

-No. Espera, necesitamos a todos los que podamos. –Steven reclamo mientras mantenía la guardia.

-Pero que hacemos entonces. –Clemont inquirió.

-Debemos sacarlas de aquí ya. –Ash opino.

-Esperen. Nosotras queremos quedarnos. –Marion proclamo.

-Es muy peligroso. –Alain apoyo.

Eso no importa ya. Si no hacemos algo…todo Kalos va a…

Pero ustedes. –Bonnie reclamo.

Ash… -La voz de Serena me llamo. –No vamos a dejarte. No te dejaremos luchar solo…sé que es difícil explicarlo. Pero tienes razón. Debemos hacerlo…todos juntos. Ese es nuestro deber. Luchar por nuestro futuro. –Admito que ver el rostro de Serena en esa faceta me dejo sin palabras.

Serena…chicos… -Asenti con renovado aliento. Lysson expreso su pensar ante lo que según él era una actitud de débiles inferiores.

Te demostraremos cuan fuertes somos los inferiores.

.

.

.

Como había dicho; he visto muchas cosas asombrosas a lo largo de mi vida, sin embargo el sentimiento de sorpresa no desaparece cuando estas en presencia de un legendario con un nivel cercano a una deidad. Eso es lo que pude expresar cuando vi a punichan y su congénere, convertirse en aquella forma definitiva de Zygarde. Y lo hicieron en el momento preciso, Lysson estaba a punto de terminar con nosotros, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como para considerarla una realidad palpable.

De hecho cuando fue la última vez que una caída realmente me había dolido realmente, por alguna razón me dolían las extremidades y sentía cierta dolencia al momento de incorporarme. Busque a mí alrededor. Ese ataque había sido realmente brutal. No tarde en ubicar al resto de mis aliados; mi amigos. Al parecer no era el único que había sufrido por ese ataque. Todos estaban en las mismas circunstancias. Estábamos abatidos.

En un momento pensé en el fin verdadero. Pero ahora…Bonnie lo había hecho de nuevo. Hay que reconocerlo, ella fue la pequeña gran heroína. Pues su corazón fue suficiente para salvar a Zygarde del control de Lysson y ahora, lograba que el llegase a su máxima transformación, la misma que ahora estaba eliminando al Zygarde primitivo junto con Lysson, mismo al que Alain y yo desarmamos de su nexo con el ente en el momento oportuno.

Nunca aprobé la idea de hacerle daño a una persona, sin embargo; no hubo ninguna otra opción, Lysson no iba a detenerse, prefería mil veces morir junto a sus ideales que aceptar el hecho de que estaba equivocado. Lo siento por él. Fui un estúpido al sentir compasión por gente como él.

.

.

.

La batalla había terminado…apenas podíamos creerlo. Estábamos tan, pero tan exhaustos que era ya un esfuerzo dantesco sostenerse sobre las piernas, y sin embargo, lo habíamos logrado. Era un momento de emociones encadenadas, la mayoría de ellas de alivio y también de incredulidad. La misma desapareció cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el firmamento matinal. En ese mismo momento pude ver a Bonnie feliz pero también despechada, la razón; su querido amigo, Puni chan, se estaba despidiendo. Tuvimos la suerte de escuchar su conversación, siendo casi acaparada por puni y su compañero quienes le agradecían a ella principalmente, así como a nosotros, por haberles enseñado ese lado de la humanidad por el que vale la pena sonreír cada mañana.

-Punichan! GRACIAS…¡CUIDATE MUCHO! –Me empareje junto a ella. No esperaba más que ver la expresión de alegría en la pequeña Bonnie, de todos…ella fue la única que no se mostró del todo hostil cuando nos separamos. Ambos, al igual que todos los demás, observamos la partida de punichan mientras los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte, el mañana había llegado.

Todos pudimos ver lo hermoso que era ese nuevo amanecer. En algún momento Bonnie me dirigió toda su atención, lo supe cuando me llamo en un tono dulce y esperanzador. Ella fue quizá la única que no había estado molesta por mi derrota en la liga, de hecho había objetado a su hermano Clemont la razón de nuestra separación. Ya olvidados aquellos recuerdos amargos, lo mejor era demostrar lo equivocado que Lysson estaba disfrutar de este nuevo mañana.

-Ash…ganamos… ¿Verdad? –Yo le asentí, –Pero exactamente; ¿Que más ganamos? –Cuestiono con verdadera franqueza. A lo cual no tarde en responderle después de una sonrisa relajada.

-El mañana Bonnie…ahora tenemos un nuevo mañana. Debemos vivirlo al máximo. –Le respondí.

-¿El mañana? –Ella cuestiono.

-Así es Bonnie. El mañana, un nuevo día para vivir. –Escuche detrás mío a Serena y Clemont caminar hacia nosotros. Se veían aliviados y con expresiones realmente felices, como si…como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla y todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. –Ash se refiere a que ahora debemos vivir al máximo cada nuevo día.

-Si. Todos nuestros esfuerzos han valido la pena. –Secundo Clemont –Ash. Me parece que te debemos una disculpa.

-Perdón. –Estaba tan emocionado que debí de haber perdido noción en lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Si Ash, tu nos alentaste a luchar, a hacer lo correcto. Y creo que…yo creo que…la verdad es que lo siento mucho. Entenderé si tú…si tuno quieres perdonarme. –Serena tuvo un honesto gesto de dolor por haber actuado como tal. Sintiéndose realmente mal casi de inmediato.

-Serena…no hay nada que perdonar.-le dije con sencillez mientras extendía mi puño volviendo a imitar aquel saludo que tuvimos cuando supere el pesar de haber perdido contra wulfric. La invitación no solo era para Serena sino para todo el grupo, como una forma de demostrar que yo preferí enterrar el pasado y avanzar hacia un mejor futuro. En ese mismo momento Bonnie me abrazo empujándome ligeramente mientras Serena extendía su puño sonriente.

-Ash… –Serena asintió sonriente. –Gracia- –Algo sucedió, porque perdí completa noción de lo que me había dicho Serena, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte zumbido y una sensación de pesadez arremetió conmigo. La vista se me nublo y lentamente fui a dar al suelo mientras las expresiones de Serena, Clemont y los demás se mostraron confusas y tomadas completamente por sorpresa.

Al momento de caer al suelo, con fuerte estruendo pero en una sensación de tiempo retardado. Pude ver mi mano caer extendida frente mi mientras Serena gritaba asustada y un líquido carmesí que podría parecer sangre…comenzó a derramarse sobre el suelo de caliza.

-Satoshi…satoshi! SATOSHI!

.

.

/

.

.

-Y así es como extendemos nuestra gratitud a los valerosos héroes que defendieron no solo nuestra región sino el mundo entero. Y por ello los premiamos con estas medallas en reconocimiento. –La voz de la oficial Jenny de mayor rango en ciudad Luminous exclamaba por medio de parlantes mientras junto a sus asistentes se encontraban en medio de ciudad Luminous, más precisamente en el parque junto a la torre prisma, una imponente torre prisma que se elevaba coronando el panorama de una ciudad en últimos detalles de la reconstrucción que había llevado a cabo después de haber superado el asedio que el team flare había puesto sobre la metrópoli.

En dicho parque se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de reconocimiento para los distinguidos héroes que habían luchado por liberar la ciudad durante esa crisis. La ceremonia era una antesala para la reinauguración de la torre prisma que daría por terminado la reconstrucción de la ciudad y la vuelta a la normalidad para todos sus ciudadanos.

Sobre la plataforma en la que dominaba el centro de aquel parque, se encontraban los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos, encabezados por Diantha y siendo acompañados por Alain, Manon, el profesor Cipress, Máximo Peñas, así como el señor Meyer y sus hijos al igual que la señora Grace, madre de Serena Yvonne Gabena, así como la mencionada pelimiel, todos ellos estaban formados en hilera mientras la mayor Jenny les condecoraba con su respectiva medalla, así como también le expresaba sus mejores agradecimientos y palabras de aliento.

El señor Meyer junto a sus hijos fue muy bien galardonados, a pesar de que el reconocimiento lo veían un tanto excesivo, pues solo hicieron su deber al defender su hogar. Ellos fueron los penúltimos en ser condecorados. La última fue Serena, quien era acompañada por Grace a sus espaldas y una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelimiel.

-Señorita Gabena. Su labor no pudo haber sido mejor, esperemos tenga un mejor futuro a partir de ahora. –La oficial saludo mientras le hacía entrega de la presea. Serena al igual que la familia Meyer y prácticamente todos los presentes, mostraban un gesto decaído, no tan apropiado para la situación, pero era de entenderse por una sola razón.

-Muchas gracias…me siento…me siento honrada. –Serena intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa pero el gesto de tristeza era más que obvio al delatar como se sentía. –Tengo…un reconocimiento más. –La oficial Jenny comento intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Es…es de? –Serena cuestiono

-Lo tomaremos para entregárselo directamente. –Grace intervino haciéndole entender a su hija la situación a seguir. Tras entender esto Serena acepto la medalla la cual tenía el nombre de a quien se le debía de entregar, alguien que no estaba ahí presente.

-Sabemos el sacrificio que hizo, descuiden, él será siempre recordado. –Jenny dio la orden, en seguida las pantallas que estaban trasmitiendo el evento, dieron paso a una fotografía de Ash, quien estaba mostrándose como participante en la terminaba liga regional. Todo mundo pudo presenciar al que aparentemente era el último héroe faltante. Bajo el titulo caído, se le mostraba en columnas de toque fúnebre. Algo que no ayudo a ser llevadero para el resto de supervivientes.

.

.

.

.

Oficialmente Ash Ketchum había sido declarado muerto por causa de un ataque final de parte de Xero quien había hecho su camino hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla con el fin de asistir a su superior. Tras ver todo el gran proyecto, decidió en mezquina venganza acabar con los supervivientes, siendo su blanco prioritario, aquella niña que había echado perder su control sobre Zygarde, lamentablemente ese tonto se había interpuesto justo cuando iba a dispararle. Por un lado fue suficiente para que nuestros héroes tuvieran aviso de la amenaza, sin embargo, para Ash; había sido el tiro perdido que había interceptado. De eso casi un mes.

Por más que se intentó, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle.

.

.

.

Serena era acompañada por Grace, ambas estaban caminando por los pasillo de una clínica, ambas iban vestidas tal cual se habían presentado a esa ceremonia, la vista de un pasillo con ventanales les dejaba entre ver ciudad Luminous a lo lejos, la torre prisma lo que quería indicaba que aún se encontraban en dicha urbe.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta que indicaba el número 13. Ambas féminas quedaron enmudecidas y en silencio al momento de estar frente a la puerta. Ante la vacilación de su hija, Grace se aventuró a llamar a la puerta. Tras unos segundos, esta se abrió y una mujer castaña con sombrío semblante les recibió; se trataba de Delia Ketchum.

-Delia…bue…buen día. –Grace vacilo ante la mirada de la castaña. Era un hecho que no era del todo un buen día.

-Grace…gracias por venir. Ha sido…ha sido difícil hacer esto sin compañía. –La mujer respondio con real pesar en su rostro.

-¿Él…él se encuentra...? –Serena se aventuró a divagar, esperando quizá escuchar un no por respuesta.

-Ha sido difícil pero ciertamente se encuentra mejor. –Delia confesa con cierto agotamiento en sus palabras. –No ha sido el mismo desde el accidente, pero ahora al menos puede pronunciar algunas palabras. –Termino de explicar la situación a ambas visitantes.

-Puedo…puedo verlo. –Serena volvió a preguntar.

-Está bien. No veo porque no querida. –Delia asintió mientras invitaba a la pelimiel así como a su madre a que ingresaran a la habitación.

.

.

.

Dentro, las pulcras sabanas y cortinas blanquizcas del cuarto de hospital otorgaban un aire de pasividad y un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, ahí; se hallaba una cama junto a algunos muebles de apoyo y un par de sillas, una de ellas, de ruedas. Ahí en la cama, se encontraba un joven azabache de piel cobriza, vestido solo con una bata medica de papel sentado en la cama, parecía abrazar su almohada como si fuese una gran posesión.

A primera instancia podría parecer el mismo Satoshi que tan heroicamente había luchado por salvar Luminous y con ello, a toda Kalos y porque no…al mundo también, sin embargo…y exceptuando el vendaje que ajustaba una banda en torno a su cabeza, algo había que dejaba a Serena intranquila.

-Ash…cielo. –Delia llamo a su hijo, fue entonces cuando el joven dejo de admirar lo interesante que pudo haber sido su almohada, para prestar atención al llamado de la mujer. Un hilo de saliva escurrió de la mirada pérdida y desubicada que mostraba su dueño. Era como si Ash…como si el no fuera él. Confuso. Algo que Serena temió. –Mira quien ha venido a verte. –Delia sonrió intentando mostrarse lo más convincente de estar "feliz", pero Serena no se mostraba de igual forma, de hecho su semblante parecía una mezcla de muerte, horror e incredulidad, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

-El azabache les prestó atención, sobre todo a la niña bonita que venía con mama y que de una forma u otra había captado la atención del chico. Una expresión de "oh" mientras el hilo de saliva caía hasta las sabanas. En un atisbo de esperanza, Serena le llamo presentándose.

-Satoshi…soy yo. Serena. –La joven había reprendido sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía, esperando que el chico le reconociera.

-Se…Sede…na –El nombre mal dicho por el azabache mientras arrastraba las palabras con la lengua. Denotando la seria condición que mostraba ahora. –Hoda…mu…to guz…to… Yo soy….Sato…chi…y ete es…mi ammigo…pica…chu –Ash sujeto la almohada, abrazándola a sí mismo como si esta fuese en efecto su inseparable compañero del cual por cierto, no teníamos ninguna idea de donde podría estar.

Ante esta respuesta, ilustrada por la sonrisa torpe y la mirada desfasada del ambarino, la ojiazul se rompió por dentro. Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar rodar por sus mejillas mientras inclinaba un poco más la mirada a fin de que intentase ocultar su pena disimulada por medio de una respuesta tan grata como pudo formar.

-Es…un gusto conocerte…también... –Serena asintió sonriéndole al niño mientras Grace confortaba a Delia, la cual busco evadir la mirada de su hijo para poder llorar libremente.

-Él no será olvidado. –Delia repuso. Ira a una escuela especial en una región llamada…Alola…ese fue…la recompensa por sus acciones…aquí, en Kalos. –Fueron las últimas palabras que Serena escucho de parte de la peli castaña. Para la ojiceleste, este…era quizá su castigo por las malas acciones que hubo hecho en el pasado. ¿Pero por…que? Tenía que ser Satoshi quien sufriera las consecuencias. Porque él tenía que haber perdido todo y no ella. Sencillamente le era injusto. Recordar el dolor que le produjo a Ash con su abandono fue algo que difícilmente iba a poder enmendar…a menos que…

Yo… -Comenzó a hablar. Iré con él. –Exclamo, mientras se acercaba a tomar las manos del niño y acariciaba con sus pulgares la zona superior de estas.

Serena. –Grace le llamo apenas entendiendo sus intenciones. – ¿Estas…estas segura?

Quiero…quiero estar…estar a su lado. Yo…yo soy su mejor…yo soy su amiga. Considero que debo ayudarlo. –Repuso Serena mientras ante el mirar de ambas madres tomo un pañuelo que utilizo para limpiar la saliva en la comisura de la boca de aquel niño. –Estoy segura que podremos ser grandes amigos…no lo crees. Satoshi. –Le sonrió penosamente al azabache.

-Shi…edes…edes una niña…muyt…muyt bonita…sede…na. –Las palabras del azabache mientras le sonreía con esa mirada torpe y estúpida fueron quizá el soporte que ella necesitaba para afrontar su responsabilidad por sus acciones. Ya no había un mañana como lo habían esperado, Serena fue consciente de ello cuando tomo la gorra que otrora había sido insignia de aquel joven valiente y aguerrido del que se había enamorado y posteriormente decepcionado, para solo después encontrarse con la revelación de que nunca lo dejo de apreciar.

En cierta forma…era como si ese bravo y vigoroso joven hubiese muerto en aquel amanecer y ahora no había nada más que este niño falto de cabales que le sonreía con una actitud tan similar a la de un niño pequeño.

¿Vamos a Alola…Satoshi? –Serena le pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, disfrazando su dolor, ahora más recuperada.

¡Muhu! –Fue la respuesta que Satoshi le entrego mientras le ofrecía su mejor gesto. Al parecer esta niña bonita era también muy amigable. Y muy linda. Como una princesa. Una princesa como la que veía en sus sueños mientras él; en dicho sueño, era un gran héroe, un héroe mucho más capacitado de lo que era en realidad. E incluso capaz de salvar al mundo. Que gran sueño.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Notas del autor:

.

.

 _Ha sido un largo viaje desde que todo esto inicio y ahora cuando el final se acercó, cuando habíamos llegado al último instante…pudimos ser testigos de algo que al menos en su momento contemple como un sueño, luego como un capricho que parecía imposible de ocurrir. Sin embargo sucedió…_

EL AMOURSHIPING SE HA CONVERTIDO EN CANON

Y con ello nace el "Amourlove" ¡Un milagro en verdad! Debo decir a estas alturas que si bien no pude ser partícipe de todo el hype que se vivió en esos días, yo eh mantenido esa alegría durante el último mes, y posiblemente la mantenga hasta el fin del año. O quizás por más tiempo. A pesar de la ausencia…debo confesar que estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas preparando especiales para celebrar el triunfo del amourshipping, ahora amourlove. Con intensión de homenajear a esta pareja y al auténtico fandome que le siguió desde el inicio y se mantuvo firme hasta el final. Entre ellos a los caídos a lo largo de estos años. Así que aprovecho esta ocasión para exclamar unas palabras a la memoria de fandeserena91 y exclamar con fuerzas las palabras. GANAMOS

Siéntanse orgullosos de ser auténticos seguidores de esta pareja. Gracias por mantenerse firmes y demuestren su devoción por medio de nuestros aportes como lo es en esta gran página de fics. Manténganse firmes. Y gracias por luchar hasta el final.

Antes de terminar. Y si lo han notado me eh inspirado en fanarts que emergieron a partir de ciertos eventos mostrados en los capítulos finales de la saga XY&Z. cuando me entere de la nueva temporada, al igual que la mayoría, quede en completa descepcions y a pesar de que actualmente le eh dado la oportunidad a la nueva generación admito que el diseño inicial estaba dejando cosas que desear.

Vamos al grano. Eh aceptado la nueva generación a pesar de ello no puedo evitar sentir la nostalgia que me h significado el final de XY&Z, y claro esta; los saltos de alegría que me ha dado ver el final de esta temporada así como el triunfo del amourshipping. Actualmente estoy teniendo problemas para escribir y publicar pero no por ello eh dejado de hacerlo y dudo que lo haga después de haber visto aquella escena con ese "beso censurado" Sin embargo, este minific…debía terminar de un modo desalentador. Una forma de mostrar la esperanza en medio de la tragedia. Es por ello que ahora leen este final y si bien le falto más sazón, me temo que tendrá que ser lo suficiente. Ahora a centrarse en los demás proyectos.

Escribir más y más continuaciones y fics amoulove. Pues con cada uno de ellos será un gesto de apoyo a este romance canónico. Y aquellos que lo disfruten pues bienvenidos sean.

Metalwarrion se despide de momento exclamándoles: siempre firmes.

.

.

.

 _ **Death and resurrection**_

 _ **Writen by metalwarrion 190 the 20th July to 2th december. 2016**_


End file.
